Another Loop Around Unova
by pentagonofpeople
Summary: The adventures of a trainer who doesn't feel like challenging the elite four, so he's just doing loops around Unova. Rated M for occasional lewdness.
1. Chapter 1

Something kinda like a slice of life, this follows the adventure of my OC, Seth Fenrir. He collected the badges a while ago, but hasn't bothered challenging the elite four because he simply likes travelling and doesn't think the champion's life is for him. So instead he's spent the last year or two going around Unova's big loop. In this, we'll be seeing some things that are slice-of-life for a pokemon trainer and his team, maybe some backstories for the various team members later on (they all have backstories already, I'll probably get around to retelling them in this tale eventually), and some lewd things. In fact this first chapter is lewd and came from a prompt from a certain box out there.

Without further delay, I present to you: Another Loop Around Unova

* * *

Camp was set up for another night. Well, "set up" may not be the right term, as Seth and his team always slept under the stars. Lassy, the lapras, acted as a sort of backrest for everybody and wrapped around the huddle that consisted of Sparx the luxray, Mandy the zangoose, and Seth the trainer. Xzanos the bisharp largely decided where camp was set as he didn't really ever go to sleep. He just runs around until he trips over something and/or passes out, and then camp is made nearby. Guile the scyther keeps watch at night, every night. The only time anybody has ever seen him sleep was when Seth first found him, and Guile was half-dead at the time, which is a large part of why Guile keeps watch, but that's a matter for another time.

And then there's Yuna. Yuna is a gardevoir, and acts as translator when needed, but you still have to do some parsing of your own due to how much her psychic "voice" stutters. She's the shiest little creature you'll ever see, and due to this she doesn't take part in the nightly huddle, being way too embarrassed to join in... at least at the beginning of the night. Instead she picks a relatively secluded spot nearby and pretends to go to sleep by herself there. Once she's relatively certain that everybody else is asleep, she picks herself up and goes to the pile. But not to sleep. Not yet.

She looked at her trainer longingly for a moment before quickly looking over at the scyther's post. He was facing the other direction, completely still but sitting up, like he was meditating. She doubted he was asleep, but this was still as close as she'd ever get to being able to be this close to Seth without anybody noticing. She very gently laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It calmed her nerves a little but now she was feeling something else. She reached a hand down, parting her natural dress to gain access to her virgin pussy.

The gardevoir stroked herself gently, shuddering at the sensation. She wished it was Seth. She felt his chest rise and fall with his breathing and matched the speed of her fingering to it. She took in his scent and relished it, her fluids dripping onto the grass below.

Yuna wasn't sure how long she'd been touching herself for before she finally came, spraying her juices onto the ground and passing out on top of her trainer.

...

CLATter

A very light sleeper, Yuna bolted awake as Xzanos picked himself up from where he stopped moving last night. She panicked, trying to remember where she pretended to go to sleep last night, she ended up just picking a random spot to teleport to and did her best to act like she was sleeping there.

The others didn't stay asleep for much longer, that bisharp makes a lot of noise, dancing about. Seth yawned and stretched, he got up and counted his team to make sure they were all still with him.

"One, two, three in the pile, Xzanos the alarm clock... there's Guile, and... where did? Oh, there you are Yuna". She wasn't where he thought she went to sleep last night, but didn't think much of it, simply shrugging and moving on.

After a light breakfast, the team went back on the road. Standard marching order, Guile and Sparx were in front, followed by Mandy, who was being watched by Lassy and Seth, and Yuna mainly hung in the back while Xzanos just kinda did his own thing, weaving between everybody or dodging trees to the side of the path. Though this time something was a bit off. Guile and Luxray were chatting as usual, and apparently Guile, who saw everything that happened the previous night, was telling quite the amusing story, as Luxray chimed in with laughter every once in a while. Mandy was having similar reactions but Yuna seemed less entertained, staring into the ground. Lassy squirted the scyther, luxray, and zangoose in the backs of their heads with relatively powerful jets of water to get them to stop, but Yuna hardly even noticed; if anything she started trailing further behind.

None of the story was being translated, but Seth could guess that whatever it was, it was probably making fun of Yuna. The lapras had already taken care of getting the perpetrators in line, but something still had to be done for the victim to make up for it.

Seth's approaching the gardevoir went entirely unnoticed by her, sulking as hard as she was, so it spooked her a little when the trainer wrapped his arms around her into a caring hug. Yuna, of course, immediately teleported away, but after realizing what just happened she teleported back in front of him, blushing hard and very actively avoiding eye contact as she scratched the back of her head. Seth's hug resumed and this time she stayed. In fact, eventually she even gave in and tightly returned the hug. A single tear dripped onto Seth's shoulder, though whether of sadness or joy he wasn't sure. She wasn't saying anything, and Seth could understand why. With this rollar-coaster of emotions going on she probably wouldn't be able to form any words.

A minute later they released their hold on eachother, "You good now?", Seth asked her. The rest of the team looked at the couple expectantly until Yuna nodded and the group resumed their trek. Behind Seth, Lassy and Yuna conversed via telepathy. Yuna's blushing and Lassy's occasional squeals being the only hints anybody had that a conversation was even taking place. Seth shook his head and smiled at his team. It was amusing how human these pokemon could be.

* * *

"Have you considered masturbating to a pokemon?"

...

"Okay, but have you considered a pokemon masturbating to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is one of those backstory deals I was talking about. Nothing lewd here, in fact this is a rather serious chapter, so if you are just here for that, keep moving on.

* * *

Guile the Scyther stood over the unmoving form of Xzanos the bisharp. It was the middle of the night, everybody else was asleep, but scyther was lost in thought. Xzanos was shiny, and that made him distinct. With the addition of the name, there was little doubt that the two had met long before, whether the bisharp still knew that or not. Guile was convinced that their re-meeting was a message from fate, but what exactly fate was telling him he couldn't decide. He sat down in a meditative stance as he looked back upon the road that led him here.

Guile was once a member of a clan of other scythers, led by one who had recently become a scizor. Ironically enough, his name was still guile. Though back then he was named such for his skills in deception, whereas Seth named him that as shorthand for Guillotine. They had an ongoing feud with a gang of pawniards led by a Bisharp couple, and the scizor's recently attained power had gone to his head. The prideful pokemon issued an open challenge to the bisharps, in spite of words of warning by most of the scyther clan. It wasn't how they operated; scythers were creatures of stealth and cunning, they lasted so long against their rivals by picking off anybody who strayed out of sight of their comrades. Nobody had any experience in fighting as a group of more than two or three, meanwhile militaristic group tactics was something of a specialty of the pawniards. Of course, nobody could defeat the scizor in a one on one fight, so his word was law and any who went against him were quickly and harshly shut down.

The day of the war came in the cold of winter; both sides arrived in a big forest clearing, decided upon beforehand by the scizor, which was probably the single thing he did since evolving that was relatively rational, as scyther's could hide in the treeline, becoming all but invincible. On the side of the pawniards stood tall two bisharp: Legiacrus, master tactician and immovable object; and the shiny Xzonas, leader of the gang and unstoppable force. Between them stood their banner-bearer, a shiny pawniard. According to the scyther's spying efforts, Xzonas picked out Legiacrus as a mate long ago, back when Xzonas was still the banner-bearer, and together they had a child that was shiny like the mother. The odd thing is that as much as the pawniard gang liked to boast about themselves, the kid was seldom mentioned. Judging by the way that it was quivering, the younger shiny bad enough at combat to be not worth mentioning even in spite of being shiny.

Taking advantage of this, the scizor started the battle off by bullet-punching their banner-bearer in the side of the head, knocking it out instantly. After that, it's hard to say exactly what happened as all hell broke loose. Two-thirds of the scythers' total forces lept out to fight head-on, the rest still hiding in the trees. The scizor didn't last long against the Bisharp pair, though, and before long it was obvious that the scythers were being decimated. Guile was smart enough to have stayed hidden for the most part, only dropping down from the canopy to kill off enemies that tried to escape.

Not even fifteen minutes later and the battle was over; Guile estimated that only about seven others from his clan were still alive, having fled while they could, while the pawniards still had at least a score plus the bisharp lovers. But Guile wasn't about to give up so quickly. He was filled with rage at seeing so many of his kin slaughtered, and so he stalked the enemy back to their home, staying hidden until far after they'd all gone to sleep, and then skulking through their camp.

It seemed the banner-bearer survived, though had been tossed into a pen, not that Guile had any interest in the child at the moment. No, he went straight to the large hut where the bisharp couple slept. A sharp, curved blade teased at the throat of Xzonas as Guile debated whether to kill her quickly and quietly or to play with her. For better or for worse, though, he didn't get a chance to decide, as Legiacrus caught him in the act, grabbing the scyther's throat with one hand and smashing him through the wall of the hut before slamming him onto the ground. The entire gang was alerted to the infiltrator and every single one of them got a turn beating on Guile, carefully making sure he survived the process.

He was tossed to the ground at the edge of the pawniard's encampment, "Go on then, run, like the coward you are", Legiacrus had told him, "Run, that we may hunt you down. Run, that your injuries end you before we do. Run, and show what friends you have left the consequences of fucking with us".

And he ran. For three days straight without stopping for food or water or rest, Guile ran. When he finally collapsed, he was found by Seth, who, not knowing anything about the scyther, nursed him back to full health. Seth was going to release him afterwards, but Guile wasn't about to leave the one who so selflessly gave him a second chance. Guile had effectively spent his life as a ruthless and immoral bandit, only to be defeated by teamwork, nearly killed by love, and brought back by the kindness of a stranger. He had decided he was going to turn his life around, starting by paying back his debt to Seth for saving his life by devoting his life to his trainer's wellbeing...

And it was going well for the scyther. With a trainer and other pokemon he could trust, he had a good life. And then a shiny bisharp showed up. It wasn't Xzonas, though. Xzonas was female while this one was a male. And something was wrong with him. Seth was battling another trainer when this bisharp jumps in out of nowhere, one-shots the enemy's pokemon, then dances around Seth until the other guy leaves. The bisharp never spoke a word, either, and when Yuna tried to read his mind, the entire thing was a jumbled mess, "Xzanos" being one of many things he spouted. The similarity between "Xzanos" and "Xzonas" can't be a coincidence, but was that actually his name? He never learned the name of the pawniard's old banner-bearer, it's possible he was named after his mother, or that he was misremembering his own mother's name. In either case, assuming that this really is the banner-bearer, what happened to him between then and now? There was a period of two years between the attempted assassination of Xzonas and the meeting of "Xzanos", that might be enough time to evolve, but did that scizor's single punch mess up his mind that badly? What happened to his gang? Did his parents disown him? Or maybe one day he just wandered off and never came back?

The rising of the sun brought Guile back to the present. Xzanos would be waking up soon, and by extension, so would everybody else. He looked over to the ones he called his teammates, all sleeping peacefully in a big pile. Once Xzanos pulled himself off the ground, Yuna would teleport away to pretend she doesn't need to be directly taking in Seth's scent to sleep, then Seth would count everybody to make sure nobody wandered off or got kidnapped, then Lassie would clean everybody up as Seth made breakfast, and then it'd be back on the road for most of the day until Xzanos eventually ran out of energy and camp would be set up, starting the cycle anew. In the meantime, Guile would meditate to restore as much energy as he could in lieu of a good night's sleep.

* * *

So there's that. I have a bit more for an expanded backstory for Xzanos, but I'm not sure I how present it. Here I have Guile having flashbacks of his past, but Xzanos doesn't have the mental capacity for flashbacks... well, the short version is: Xzanos was shitty fighter, he was given one last chance to prove himself, he got more head trauma, sending him to pyroland, he hugged his opponent to death, evolved from that, then randomly roamed around until he found Seth, sticking with him for pretty much no reason.


End file.
